


Leaving

by Whedonista93



Series: Wayward Heroes [4]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Crossover, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: They’re all endowed by some of the strongest Graces to have ever been sacrificed. All together in one ship, in one family. Something big is coming.
Series: Wayward Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Leaving

Ness leans in Judah’s doorway, unnaturally silent.

Judah finally throws a hairbrush at her.

“What the hell?” Ness catches the brush and tosses it back at her.

Judah dodges and rolls her eyes. “You’ve been moping in my doorway for half an hour. What gives?”

“They’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going with them, aren’t you?”

Judah takes a deep breath. “Yeah. They’re  _ all _ endowed by some of the strongest Graces to have ever been sacrificed. All together in one ship, in one family. Something big is coming.”

“And we can’t let them face it alone.”

“No, we can’t.”

Ness sighs. “Fine. I’m gonna go guilt trip Uncle Sam into going too, then I’ll come help you pack.”

“You’re the best, Nessie!” Judah calls to her sister’s retreating back.

* * *

Judah makes sure the bracer on her wrist and the knife sheathe at her waist are secure as she watches light start to shine on the horizon.

Kaylee bounces onto the porch, all smiles even before it’s properly day. Her smile grows when she sees the bag hitched over Judah’s shoulder. “You’re comin’ with us?”

Judah nods. “Sure am.”

Kaylee throws her arms around Judah’s neck. “That’s real shiny. I wasn’t sure what everyone was gonna do about all this on our own.”

Sam stumbles unceremoniously onto the porch and a bag lands behind him before the door slams shut. “What the hell?”

Judah chuckles. “Not exactly what I expected when Ness said she was gonna convince you to come along.”

Sam picks up his bag and shrugs. “She stormed into my room about twenty minutes ago, throwing shit in my bag, muttering about how she was distracted by Wash’s stories last night and didn’t have time to do the puppy dog eyes then grabbed me by the ear and tossed me out the door.”

Kaylee quirks an eyebrow at Sam’s boxers. “That why ya ain’t in nothin’ but your unders?”


End file.
